


Breakfast

by bobasheebaby



Series: Falling For You [6]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: I think the title says it all. 😉(Morning after the third date.)





	Breakfast

Olivia awoke with a soft smile gracing her lips. She now understood why he’d insisted on waiting until the third date. She felt special and cared for, _treasured_. He made her feel desired completely. Her smile grew as the events of the night before played through her head in rapid succession.

_Olivia slipped on the form fitting hunter green dress, gently smoothing down the sides to rid the tight dress of any wrinkles or lines. She turned to the side, glancing at her appearance in the full length mirror, pursing her lips as she gazed upon her reflected image. She carefully slipped off her lace panties, stepping out of them with a smirk. _Never can be too careful.

_Hundreds of butterflies fluttered in her stomach, but from anticipation not nerves. Tonight was their **third**date, and she had every intention of paying him back for the way his hands had trailed along her body in teasing caresses as he held her close to him. Dancing the tango with him had only served to further stoke the flame deep within her. _

_She had been certain after the way his hands had slid up her legs and along her curves that he was ready to break and give in before their third date, yet his resolve held strong. She fully intended to repay the favor, see how much teasing he could handle before he broke and ended the third date early. She still wasn’t used to someone finding value in her company and not just what she could offer them between the sheets. _

_Despite his unbridled teasing the date had been sweet and overall pleasant. Each date proved he enjoyed being seen with her, just being with her she was sure tonight’s would be the same. _

_She never before had been with someone with willpower such as his and she couldn’t wait to have him finally fulfill his promise. His promise to make her cum multiple times had her entire body humming with need. She needed to feel his mouth and hands roaming her smooth bare skin. _

Tonight. _She quickly checked her beach waves, feeling glad they had been able to fit in three full dates before she returned to Lythikos. It would be hard enough to find time with him once she returned, she was certain that she’d go positively crazy if they hadn’t been able to see each other again before she left. _

_Olivia kept her emerald eyes trained on the floor to ceiling screen in front of her. She slowly moved her hand from its place on her lap, resting it on his thigh. She stayed still as she felt his powerful gaze on her. She smiled to herself when he turned his attention back to the movie playing on the screen. She inched her hand up, her fingers gently grazing his leg as she neared her prize._

_She stilled her hand as she felt his gaze return to her once more. After the way he’d set her body aflame a few nights prior she was ready to tease him into submission, though she knew she had to be slow and calculated if she wanted to see him cave. As his heated gaze left her once more she moved her hand to rest on his crotch, her palm gently grazing his length. She smirked as she felt his body stiffened beside her, and his length harden under her caresses. _

_His hand gripped her wrist, stilling her hand. “What are you doing?” He whispered._

Paying you back._ She turned her face towards him, her features painted in false innocence. “I was just reaching for the popcorn.” _

_He stifled a chuckle as he shook his head. She smiled as he loosened the grip on her wrist, she turned back towards the screen._ I will make him break.

_“Here.”_

_She looked at him in surprise as he placed the popcorn bucket in her lap._ I should have known. _She shook her head, as she grabbed a few kernels of popcorn with her other hand. She kept her hand in his lap, rubbing his bulge with her thumb. She sucked in a breath as his hand grazed her breast as he reached into the popcorn tub._ How much longer is this damn movie?!

_Olivia smiled as they exited the theater, her hand interlocked with Bastien’s. The movie had felt like it drug on for hours after he handed her the popcorn tub, teasing her as his hand slid against her breast every time he reached for popcorn. Her entire body was thrumming with desire and she felt as if she might combust if she didn’t feel his mouth and hands on her body soon. _

_“Where are we going?” Irritation ringing in her voice as they turned the opposite direction of where they’d parked. _

_“I thought we could get some dessert.”_

_“Can’t wait until we get back can you?” She reached across with her other hand, her finger stroking up his inner arm. _

_Bastien chuckled shaking his head. “Not that kind of dessert.”_

_Olivia rolled her emerald eyes. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could go before he touched her again. She smirked as they stopped at a popular gelato shop._ At least I can use this to tease him more. He’ll be begging to go back to the palace before I know it.

_Olivia sat next to Bastien on the bench outside the gelato shop, cone of spumoni gelato in her hand. She licked long stripes along the scoop of gelato. She smiled as she watched him subtly adjust himself as she swirled her tongue around the frosty treat._

_“I think you got all of the drips.” His voice husky with desire._

_“I’m just being thorough.” _And trying to make you break.

_“I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening.” Bastien said as he walked Olivia down the palace halls. _

_“I did, but I’ll be enjoying myself much more soon enough.”_

_“Is that so?”_

_“Well it is our third date.”_

_“That it is, but I don’t understand what that has to do with anything.”_

_Olivia stopped, her emerald eyes narrowing, as her hands came to rest on her hips. “Bastien Lykel, I’m leaving the day after tomorrow and I swear if you don’t make good on your promise I’ll….”_

_Bastien stepped closer, cutting off her train of thought. “You’ll what? You’re leaving.” _

_She raised her gaze to his, internally rolling her eyes as she saw the mischievous sparkle in his lust filled eyes. Her breath hitched as he backed her against the wall, his body pressed against hers. His head dipped to her ear as his hands ghosted over her curves. “I assure you I have every intention of fulfilling my promise, I just enjoy seeing you worked up.” _

_If her entire body wasn’t alight with need, if he was anyone else she would have shoved him backward and told him to fuck off. She preferred to be in control, but the back and forth for dominance with him was strangely exhilarating. She tilted her head up as her hand wound behind his neck pulling his mouth to hers. _

_Olivia stumbled backwards into his room, his lips still fused with hers. She slid her hands up his firm chest moving to push his blazer off his shoulders. His moved his hands from her hips, fingers wrapping around her wrists stilling her hands. _

_He broke the kiss, leaving her too breathless to protest. “I’m in control tonight Livvy.” His voice deep and husky, laced with desire and demanding authority. _

_Just the name made her want to protest, from anyone else she hated it, but coming from his lips it felt sweet and enduring. She wanted to push back and take charge; she never gave control, yet she found her knees weak from his words and the dominance present in his tone, stance and eyes. _

_“Are we clear?”_

No! _The word caught in her throat unable to be more than a thought. She nodded her head, surprised how easily she let him take the lead. She let out a low whimper as he trailed nipping kisses along her neck. _Who the hell am I?! Take control back!

Olivia let out a soft happy sigh, her body tingling at just the thought of the night before. She was still surprised how easily she let him take charge, he took his time, nearly had her begging more than once. She hated to admit it but she enjoyed letting him dominate her. _Not happening all the time._ She rolled onto her back, her body hitting cool sheets instead of his warm body. The smell of coffee and sausage wafted through the air, tickling her nose. _That’s not the kind of sausage I want. _She pushed herself to sitting as she opened her eyes. She smiled when she spied him in the small kitchenette, his boxer briefs slung low on his hips. She bit her lip as she admired the way the cotton fabric hugged his firm buttocks, her desire for him growing once more. “What are you doing out of bed?”

Bastien turned, his heart racing as his gaze fell on her sitting in his bed, the white linen sheet barely covering her naked body. “I was just making us pancakes.”

“That’s not the kind of breakfast I had in mind.” She purred, sitting up straighter, the sheet slipping lower exposing her bare breasts.

He let out a low growl as he resisted the urge to return to the bed. “We need to fuel up for the rest of the morning.”

“The only breakfast I’m hungry for right now is you.”

He stared at her, his resolve slowly crumbling. _She leaves tomorrow. _He turned, removing the pan from the stove and turning off the burner. He climbed into the bed, pushing her backwards with a growl.

She placed her hand on his chest, halting his movements. “Today I’m in charge.” She pressed him back into the bed.

Bastien groaned as his head hit the pillow, his hands coming to rest on her hips as she straddled his waist. She removed his hands from her hips, bringing them up over his head. “I told you, I’m in control.”

He let out another groan. He was still amazed with the ease she was able to dominate him. Usually it was his decision to relinquish control, but she was easily able to bring him to his knees.

She leaned forward, her lips a breath away from his, her crimson hair cascading around his face. “No touching, understood?”

He wanted to touch her, feel her smooth skin under his calloused hands. He wanted to make her pant and beg, and arch her back. He wanted to watch her gasp and wither, her body convulsing under his. He wanted to worship her the way she deserved.

She pulled back, arching her brow in question. “Well?”

He realized he had stayed quiet for too long. _Fuck! _She could make him cave with one look. He nodded his head. As much as he wanted to be the one to bring her pleasure, he was curious to see how she’d assert her control over him. Their first few times together had been amazing, but then they had continued to battle for dominance. He wondered how she would be with full control.

She released his arms with a smile. “Good.” She slid backwards, trailing her hands down his toned chest and impressive abs. Her fingers hooked into the waistband of his dark blue boxer briefs, slowly pulling them down over his firm thighs, tossing them to the side. She traced her manicured nails up his thighs, leaving thin red lines that made him shiver in anticipation in their wake. She wrapped her hand fingers around his hard cock. “Now this is the sausage I want for breakfast.”

The laughter died in his throat as she lowered her mouth to his tip, swirling her tongue around the head. He moaned, his hands fisting his pillow as he fought the desire to tangle them in her crimson locks. His eyes remained locked on hers as she engulfed him in her warm wet mouth.

She was a goddess, a _vision_. The image of her full plush lips wrapped around his thickness rendered him completely speechless. He groaned, it took considerable willpower to keep his hands from gripping her head guiding her as she took more of him in.

She took him in deeper, he moaned as the head hit the back of her throat. She cradled his balls in her hand, gently rolling and squeezing them. He groaned, fighting the urge to throw back his head as she picked up the pace. His balls tightened, “Livvy… oh god…I need you to stop.” He pleaded, she felt like heaven but this wasn’t how he wanted it to end.

She slowed her ministrations, pulling off with a pop. “I love hearing you beg.” She purred crawling up him, he groaned as she moved up past his throbbing length. Her eyes sparkled with heat and desire. “Oh, I’m not fucking you just yet.” She settled just below his chin, she grabbed his hands placing them on her hips. “I want you to make me cum with your mouth first.”

His fingers dug into the delicate flesh of her hips as he pulled her forward. “But.” Her words halted his movements. “You can only use your mouth and tongue, your hands stay on my hips, if you do a good job you will be rewarded… fail to make me cum or move your hands and you have to watch me get myself off… without touching yourself.”

He growled at the challenge of her words. He wasn’t sure if she truly thought he might fail to make her reach her climax or she was just trying to give him more incentive to show her what his tongue could do. Either way he knew he’d have her cuming with his name on her lips in no time. He pulled her heated core down onto his mouth, his tongue licking through her slick folds. He hummed at the taste of her on his tongue, ready to drown on her essence.

Olivia leaned backwards, propping herself with her hands as his tongue licked and teased her sensitive bundle of nerves. She had no doubt of his ability to get her off, she knew had she not threatened his own orgasm he may be inclined to tease her or take his time. She wasn’t in the mood to be left waiting. While she had enjoyed the night before, today she wasn’t going to allow him to tease, the only one to be begging would be him. “Yes just like that.” She moaned, grinding her hips against his face. She shifted her weight to her left hand, her right coming up, fingers wrapping around his hard cock. He moaned into her core as she started to slide her hand up and down his rigid shaft, the vibrations sending shockwaves through her. 

“Oh god.” She threw her head back with a gasp, her crimson locks brushing against his toned stomach. His mouth was like magic, his tongue and lips licking and sucking at her most sensitive areas with skilled expertise.

She kept working her hand up and down his length as she rocked her hips against his mouth. She felt the first tinglings of her impending orgasm building up with each suck on her clit. Her concentration started to slip as she neared her climax. “Touch… touch… yourself.” She gasped between moans. She pulled back her hand as it was replaced with his. She sat up, gripping his head with both hands, fingers tangling in his hair as her thighs began to shake. She arched her back screaming his name as the wave crested. He gingerly licked her oversensitive bud, his hand furiously pumping his cock. He came groaning into her wet heat, cum coating his hand and stomach.

Olivia rolled off him, collapsing by his side as he released her hip. _Wow_. Every orgasm he pulled out of her was intense and left her body tingling.

A grumbling broke through the relative stillness of the room. “I told you we should have eaten first.”

She laughed him off, as hungry as she now was she would have still chosen to stay in bed as long as possible.

Bastien pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I’ll clean up and then we’ll eat.”

She sat up, her body still slightly flushed. “As long as we can come back to bed.”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
